


between his fingertips (unraveling, undone)

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Edging, Hand & Finger Kink, Large Cock, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: There were pictured memories in those hands, and on many occasions, Law has gotten to know each one.Killer’s showing Lawexactlywhat those hands are capable of now.
Relationships: Killer/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	between his fingertips (unraveling, undone)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only here to cater to the lawkil community once more. this little one shot was basically just me wanting to wanting to see Law get wrecked, as always, so I hope you like it.

“How are you doing little one?” 

Law shudders, panting too harshly. He feels akin to a dog in heat, embarrassingly. He’s sweating profusely, back sticking to Killer’s shirt, because he had to keep his clothes on, didn’t care one bit that he kept himself put together impeccably while Law was on the verge of insanity. 

“I’m, ah, I’m f _ine_.” 

A bit too breathless, Killer chooses the moment Law starts talking to twist his hand along his shaft, dragging it down painfully slow. Law whines, long and loud, head falling onto Killer’s broad chest. He feels so damn big behind Law, like a pillar, strokes firm and expert. Law doesn’t know how long Killer’s had him like this, on edge and writhing, long legs thrown over muscular ones. 

The pace is torturous, so fucking _wet_ because of the amount of lube Killer keeps tipping on his cock. Killer’s just jacking him off, big hand palming his weeping slit, fingers teasing glans. Law’s moan comes out wrecked when his other hand grips the base of his cock, still playing around the bulbous tip with the other. 

In other words, Law is going insane. 

“You look so pretty like this baby,” Killer squeezes the root of his cock and Law’s eyes roll, stomach tensing, “let’s see how long you can last.” 

The threat is set in a dark baritone, followed by Killer starting to jerk him off with both hands, one slipping over the other. Law is shaking uncontrollably, fingers clawing up the bedsheets, pathetic whines filling their room. Hair tickles across his shoulder, and Law brings weepy eyes to Killer, chin hooked over his shoulder, ignoring him completely to keep his eyes trained on the way he’s masturbating Law. 

“ _Kil_ ,” Law whimpers, hips moving on their own accord. 

“Hush now.” Killer scolds. 

It’s too much, the pace just as smooth as it is sloppy. Law almost loses it when Killer fondles his balls, rolling them between slick fingers, pumping up and down his shaft. Law sobs harshly, head falling to watch Killer’s pretty hands wreck him. 

The thing is, Law doesn’t even know how they got to this point. All he remembers is admiring Killer’s hands, he loves doing so especially after he paints his nails. Law was tracing every vein, knuckles, scratches that have long since healed. There were pictured memories in those hands, and on many occasions, Law has gotten to know each one. 

_I really love your hands_ , that was it. That’s all Law said. 

Where Law is open and easy, Killer is calm and attentive- meticulous. He had Law’s clothes, quite literally, ripped off him, caged between his bigger body on the bed before he could even formulate what exactly just happened. Killer’s showing Law _exactly_ what those hands are capable of now, falling apart and only because he’s fucking tugging on his sack, jacking him off in a maddening rhythm. 

Law’s flushed all over, tears cascading down his cheeks, unable to stop moaning. Heat rolls through his gut, cock growing harder, balls pulling taunt. 

“So close already?” Killer purrs, lips brushing the shell of Law’s ear. 

Much to Law’s chagrin, the minute he says that, Killer releases his cock. Law cries pitifully, watching it hang heavily. He’s never been this strung up before, never has been so hard in his damn life. Law blinks passed his tears, sucking in a lungful of air. Killer kisses the column of his throat, peppering his lips across his shoulder. 

“Is it too much for you baby?” Killer taunts, biting Law’s skin harshly and he spasms, choking on a whine, “I’ve barely even done anything.” 

Law’s blush creeps down to his chest, shuddering at Killer’s slick hands gliding on his thigh. The touch is supposed to be soothing, Law thinks, but he’s on edge and everything Killer’s doing seems like nothing but a threat. 

“You’re so tense little one.” 

Fuck Law hates that damn nickname. Hates that he loves how terribly tiny Killer makes him feel, and the blonde uses it against him. And in this moment no less, Killer must be more sadistic than Law initially thought. Fully clothed, hair perfectly tied up, barely even using his size against Law, but he still makes him feel so miniscule. 

Killer’s hands sweep close to his pelvis, so fucking _big_. Killer is easily able to cup Law’s cock and balls without any trouble, caressing them together and his eyelashes flutter, jaw dropping. 

“Oh, that feels good doesn’t it.” Killer teases, rugged voice growing playful. 

Law mewls at the feeling of Killer’s fingers digging into his sack, thumbs pressing on the base of his cock before removing his hands. Killer plucks the lube off the bed, and Law hides his disdain at that, biting his lip to hold in his wail. 

Lube trickles out of the bottle, hitting his slit deliciously, more thick liquid rolling down his length, pooling in his pubes, further to his balls. It feels fucking addicting, even more so when the tube is tossed away and Killer’s sweeping it up. Both hands are on his balls, massaging and rolling them. Law’s toes curl, legs trembling over Killer’s. 

“ _Daddy_.” Law moans, “oh _fuck_.” 

“You’re always so sensitive here,” as if to accentuate those words, Killer squeezes and an obscene amount of precum leaks out his cock, “look at that, you’re so fucking _sloppy_ Law.” 

Law’s chuckle is breathless, head knocking onto Killer's chest, a line of drool spilling from his mouth. 

“What a _slut_ ,” Killer huffs, “getting off on your balls being played with.” 

Law’s moan is wanton when his cock gets smacked, hips snapping into the air. Killer grunts rather amusingly, touch gone only to slap it harder. Law’s reaction is immediate, sobbing at the pleasurable pain, and Killer does it again. Does it a lot harder this time and Law’s eyes roll to the back of his head, jaw slack, his release growing closer. 

Law waits for another hit, waits with baited breaths, belatedly realizing Killer’s not going to slap him again. The feeling of his orgasm being denied once more leaves Law sniveling, shamefully crying. Law doesn’t think he’s ever cried so hard in his life, and Killer relaxes onto the headboard without a care in the world. 

The change of position has Law laying at an angle on Killer, lubed up cock slipping across his abs. It’s slightly humiliating, even if it’s not supposed to be, Law still flushes. Killer’s bulge is pressing insistently on his spine, and Law stares dumbly at the ceiling. 

“I love when you look this fucking stupid.” Killer coos, and Law’s heart flutters at the praise. 

A finger traces around his rim, and Law realizes why Killer has him like this. Law knows he won’t be able to last, and if only to save face, he tries to close his legs. 

“Don’t you dare,” Killer warns, fingers digging into the skin of his thigh to drag it back into place. 

Law whimpers, head thrashing because Killer’s just lightly brushing his fingers over the tight muscle. 

“Can’t take it,” Law sobs, “I can’t, can’t-” 

“Shut up.” Killer says annoyed, “you know this is the only thing you’re good for.” 

Law’s hole pulsates, body betraying him. Killer laughs mockingly, tapping at his rim. 

“See that,” Killer croons, “you’re such a _slut_.” 

Law shakes his head as if he’s trying to deny it, but he knows it’s true. He never cared before about sex, but ever since he’s been with Killer he can’t get enough of his cock. He’s always happy to bend over and take it, doesn’t care how it’s given to him as long as he’s filled up in the end. Law practically lives on it, could fall asleep with his jaw slack and numb from holding Killer’s fat dick in his mouth. 

A finger easily breeches his hole and Law groans, vision growing hazy because of Killer going back to jacking him off. Law can’t even deny it feels spectacular. Killer’s finger is huge, stretching his hole, twisting and stroking his dick the _exact_ way Law loves. Law doesn’t even realize how loud he’s being until he senses the scratch in his throat, Killer chuckling behind him. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Killer praises, “just laying here and taking what daddy’s giving you. Do you love it baby? Like having my _pretty hands_ making you feel good.” 

Law nods, not giving one single shit at the mocking tone. Killer shoves that thick digit in deeper, and as if his legs aren’t spread enough, Law attempts to spread them more. 

“That’s it little one,” Killer urges, pumping his dick faster making Law rock into the touch, “dance for me.” 

Killer doesn’t even have to jack Law off, he just keeps his palm loose and Law is humping into it like there’s no tomorrow. Killer’s still fingerfucking him, and the mix of sensations leaves Law mindless. The only thing he thinks about is chasing his release. 

“So filthy,” Killer muses, “using me to fuck yourself.” 

Law smiles dumbly, not a care in the world until Killer releases his cock once more, hole empty. Law groans in frustration, hand flying to his dick only for Killer to grip his wrist in warning. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Need to come,” Law sobs, “daddy I need it, need to come.” 

“I didn’t say you could come.” Killer points out lightly, tossing Law’s hand away. 

“ _Please_ ,” Law begs, voice shrill. 

Killer sighs and Law can see the way he rolls his eyes. 

“Get up.” Killer spits out and Law says a stupid little _huh_ like he didn’t hear him. 

Rough hands grip Law’s shoulder, easily shoving him up, the heat of Killer’s chest gone. 

“Hands and knees,” Killer slaps the meat of his ass and Law’s quick to follow his orders. 

Law spreads his knees apart, fingers curling into the bedsheets, head hanging between his shoulders. His dick is an angry red, veins thick and just begging for release. Killer shifts behind him and Law sighs when his waist is gripped by big hands, fingertips rough and calloused from working out so much. Blonde hair comes into Law’s vision when Killer leans over him, falling onto his fingers, tickling his tattoos. God, he loves Killer’s hair. 

“You’re so easy Law,” Killer grinds his covered erection on Law and his mind blanks, “I bet your loose little ass would be sucking me in right now.” 

Law’s elbows buckle when Killer’s grip tightens, holding him in place while he ruts against his hole. Law falls face first onto the mattress, spine arching, moaning at Killer dry humping him. Killer makes it as if he’s fucking Law, and he can picture it. The way he would swallow that huge dick of his eagerly, slick sounds echoing in the room, skin on skin, his heavy balls smacking against Law’s. 

“I could fuck you like this,” Killer says, so casual, not even out of fucking breath, “barely even prepped, just stuff my dick inside of you.” 

Law moans at the crass words, knees slipping further apart. 

“I bet you’d like that too,” Killer slams against him and Law’s eyes roll, “wouldn’t care if I used you like a sleeve, a little cum dump.” 

Law squeals when his ass is pinched harshly, so close to coming all over their bed. 

“I could fill you up, keep you on edge all day, coming back only when I need to get off again.” 

And again, and _again_. Shit, Law would quit his job and stay in this position right here, would love nothing more than for Killer to fucking _mount_ him and pump him full of cum. 

“What a dirty slut,” Killer whispers close to Law’s ear, “if you had a pussy I could breed you like a bitch.” 

Law fucking _loses_ it over that, hands flying to his ass to spread his cheeks, presenting himself, and Killer laughs. 

“As if I’d fuck an easy thing like you,” Killer huffs, raising up and flipping Law over. 

Blue eyes take in Law, Killer towering over him, staring at him like he’s just a piece of meat, a used-up hole. Damn, Law loves when Killer gets like this. If he had known simply admiring his hands would get him in this position, he’d have done it months ago. 

“Stay just like that,” Killer rasps, sitting on his heels. 

Law licks his lips when Killer tugs the front of his sweats down, thick cock jutting out into the open. 

“Spread your ass,” Killer orders, stroking his shaft. 

The demand barely registers in Law’s mind, too focused on that pretty hand working his big dick. Law’s jealous it’s not his own hand, his mouth or ass. 

“Hurry up Law.” 

Killer sounds urgent, so in need of Law, wanting his hole on display while he jacks himself off. Law’s fingers dig in close to the crack of his ass, spreading so that Killer has a full on view of him. If this is what Killer wants, then Law will give it to him. He doesn’t even care that he’s so hard, denied of release over and over again. If Killer wants nothing more than for Law to lay here like a living doll, then Law will become one. 

“Like that,” Killer groans, eyes trained on his hole, “god I love how useless you are.” 

Law shouldn’t find that delightful, he should be appalled, but he’s stupidly proud of that. Here Killer is calling him useless, yet he can’t help but find pleasure in him, staring at his ass while he masturbates. It’s arousing as hell, Law didn’t know he needed this until now. 

Killer’s hand flicks on his cock meticulously, knowing exactly what he wants and giving it to himself. Veins become prominent when he squeezes his tip, precum oozing out of his slit and Law drools, wishing he could taste him. Killer’s groan is beautiful, gorgeous body on display for Law, he hates he’s not naked. Law wants so badly to see his chest hair, those blonde curls leading into a happy trail. Law has the intense urge to crawl forward and swallow Killer’s entire cock, nose pressed into pubes. 

Killer always smells good, his body wash addicting, but whenever he comes home after leaving the garage or from working out, that’s when Killer smells the best. He’s all musky and sweaty, Law likes those moments because Killer stays buried in his throat. 

The sound of a familiar moan snaps Law out of his daze, knows that Killer is close so he drops his knees to the bed, really presenting himself to his boyfriend. Killer shifts closer, licking his lips, and not a word is said when he orgasms. Thick ribbons of cum land on Law’s chest, his abs, Killer angling his cock so that a string slaps on Law’s beard. 

Law starts trembling, eyes frantically taking in the way spurt after spurt shoot out Killer’s slit. Each one that covers Law’s body makes him shudder, chest heaving. Killer’s never done something so animalistic, staking his claim over Law’s body. Blue eyes grow dark at the sight, an expression Law has never seen, and it curls something sweet in the pit of his stomach. Killer looks possessive, his usual quiet and stoic boyfriend looking like he’ll fucking ruin Law where he lays. 

So hot. That’s so fucking _hot_. 

When Killer is spent, Law keeps his position, doesn’t move an inch, not even as he trails a finger through the mess on his chin, shoving the digit into his mouth. Law just drops his jaw, allowing Killer to smear the cum on his tongue, and he tastes so good. Law moans, writhing as he swallows the liquid. 

“You can come now.” 

Law’s hand flies to his dick, jacking his cock off sloppily, spurred on by the way Killer’s just fucking his mouth with his fingers. Law tugs his member desperately, moaning at the taste of Killer, fingers pressing more come on his tongue. Law’s eyes roll when he snaps his hips, digits shoving to the back of his throat. 

Law’s orgasm snaps over him, the feeling of finally releasing after so damn long feels fucking heavenly. Law mindlessly fucks his hand, drooling all over Killer’s fingers, stomach tensing with wave after wave of pleasure. It feels like it lasts a lifetime, Law with no other thought in the world than to pump all his cum out of him. 

Semen slaps on his stomach, mixing in with Killer’s, delivering one last stroke to his cock before releasing it. Law lays on the bed in a daze, boneless and so, so satiated, twitching with aftershocks. Spit falls to his chin when Killer removes his fingers, and Law’s eyes slit open just in time to see Killer press his hands on his stomach. Law’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline because of Killer smearing their cum onto his skin. 

“I’m going to keep you like this for the rest of the day,” Killer comments offhandedly and Law’s throat feels as if it closes up on him, “every time I orgasm, I’ll cover a different part of your body, whichever I see fit.” 

Killer does it as if he’s sculpting him, creating Law into something nasty, impossibly ethereal. 

“And whenever we go out with Kid and Luffy tonight,” Killer smiles, the edges curled into something wicked, “you’ll _reek_ of nothing but cum.” 

Law can’t wait for Killer to make due on that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: breeding kink *ALERT ALERT* I repeat Breeding Kink. Really, I love that and it's my first time writing it? I had something written for doflaw abo dealing with that certain kink, but somehow I added it in here also. I adore the idea of Law getting off to it because he's a slut ~ 
> 
> I keep on making him sluttier in each fic, and I just think that's amazing. Also, paired with Killer? Fuck yeah. I love this pairing
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
